threescompanyrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zistari
' ' Zistari (pronounced "Zest-Ah-Ree") is the god of falsehood, Lies, And Chaos and is one of the six "major gods" and a former Ka'ril general in the army of Daraken. His symbol is similar to the letter W, two horns or the Greek letter omega which is shown to the right and on his God armour. Most of his followers judge him as the god of evil and for this reason, the majority demonstrate much malice in their acts, as they think they are satisfying him with them. It cannot be affirmed that Zistari's allignment is evil, the fact that Zistari is the god of Chaos does not necessarily make him evil, as it's usually his opponents, such as Remorists, who claim him to be. 'History of Zistari' Being one of the Ka'ril, he came to this world alongside the rest of his species. How he became a god is largely revealed in The Zistarian Book of Chaos, although the specifics are still a bit fuzzy. The Ka'ril came from the realm of Atopia, and were led by Enubis to fight against Darakenian invaders. However, in time, many sided with Daraken. It is not certain whether Zistari was there in those early days. Zistari used to be a general of the army of the great god Daraken until he and some of his close followers decided to rebel. With the Staff of Remidi in his possession, which he obtained through a series of circumstances mentioned in more detail in 'Remora's Book of Order', Zistari and his followers went forward to attack Daraken' castle. When Zistari's followers fought off Daraken' body guards, Zistari was able to combat Daraken and stab him in the back with the Staff of Armadyl, this weakened Daraken but he didn't fall and continued fighting. However, in an extreme stroke of luck (or planning), Iblis, One of Zistari's most trusted companions, arrived on the scene and cast a burst of energy at Daraken,tripping him over, causing the Staff of Remidi to impale Zistari as well as himself, which transferred a large portion of Daraken's power through the staff into Zistari. Daraken promptly faded away from Nimth to a very distant dimension, though just before he disappeared he was able to curse all involved in the revolt to be invisible ghosts for the rest of eternity, though this didn't affect all of the individuals. After that, the other gods of Nimth banished Zistari from Nimth for what he had done. But soon Zistari returned triumphantly as a god himself (it is still unknown how exactly he returned and obtained godhood, although the Crystal Stone was involved somehow), and believed that with Daraken out of the way, he could conquer Nimth. After that, the God Wars started. He regrouped with his fellow followers and attacked the Werewolves that live in Maraphisc, enslaving them in the process as well as the gargoyles from Daraken's Very own fortress, Ubrek. Next, he focused his attention on the Remoraist settlers that lived in Morytania alongside a Remoraist fortress in the middle of what is now Mort'ton Swamp, destroying both. He also killed an Elven Archer to learn his abilities and teach them to his soldiers. He then crossed the River Salve and destroyed the last bastion of the Darakenian army, the city of Ghorrock. Eventually the Remoraist forces counter-attacked, and he was driven back to Morytania. From here, he ultimately conquered the largest Remoraist city ever known to exist, the great Brightmeyer. 'Zistori and the Stone' The Crystal Stone played a significant but as yet undetermined part in Zistori's Ascension. Lucien remarks in his journal the fact that the Crystal Stone could Have given him enough power to become a god, note that he also possessed the Staff of Armadyl and he absorbed power from Daraken. During the God Wars, his army destroyed many cities like Uzer and Ullek. Zistari's army consisted mainly of Vampyres, Mahjarrat, Humans and most notably, he preferred to use creatures from other realms, like Demons and Goraks. It is believed that the other gods disliked Zistari even more than they disliked each other during the God Wars, as in the battle fought in the God Wars Dungeon battle Remedi, Remora and Barbaros planned to make an alliance and defeat him, but turned on each other instead. Zistari always signs his Messages to his followers with "Strength Through Chaos". 'Domain and Statisitcs' Zistori Is the reigning controller of the following domains: *'Chaos' *'Destruction' *'Darkness' *'Strength' Alignment: Believed to be Chaotic Evil, However, he could also be Chaotic Neutral. Symbol: Two Horns, Joined together. Favored Weapon: Claws Favored Animal: Hawk Book: The Book of Chaos Home Plane: Tritopia, Watching over Nimth Category:Articles